Honjo Katamari Falls for Kenshin
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Honjo Katamari has found someone to love, sadly that someone is Himura Kenshin. He is putting out all the stops to get this Samurai's attention, even chains.
1. Chapter 1

Honjo Kamatari falls for Kenshin: A Rurouni Kenshin Comedy

Part 1: Kamatari's Hunt

Okay, fine, this was not one of his more brilliant planning sessions, after all, getting away from guards was one thing, but Chou had taken up taking care of him. I have to see this Samurai who beat Lord Shishio myself, Kamatari thought as he put on his kimono and looked into a mirror. He slipped from his room and down the hall toward the entrance, he hoped that Chou wouldn't miss him.

Walking through the streets of Tokyo, he smiled at all the new stuff that was added to the city, but he was more interested in the men who were now in power. He walked to the Kamiya Dojo and found a small man doing laundry. Is this the man who took down Shishio?

Getting a closer look, Kamatari's heart fluttered, he smiled as he looked over at Kaoru doing her practice. "YOU WHO!" he waved over at her and saw her nearly face fault forward. "Hello, girlie!"

"WHO LET YOU OUT?" Kaoru screamed and walked over to Kamatari. "Chou said you were back in Kyoto."

"Oh, well, I left, I got bored in Kyoto, so I wanted to see the cutie who took down Lord Shishio."

Kenshin blinked as he walked back inside, he turned to look over at Kamatari and Kaoru and smiled. "If you want, I can make more food for dinner, Kaoru-dono?"

"Fine," Kaoru called back and Kamatari dashed after Kenshin. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"LET ME HELP!"

Kamatari was in love, not only was Kenshin cute, he had this feeling that he was going to take Kenshin away from Kaoru. He smiled a little as he cut up some carrots and put them in a pot to boil with the other things his host was preparing. "So, you used to be a member of the Juppongatana," Kenshin blinked. "I never knew a lovely lady like yourself would be in such a thing."

Lady? Kamatari nodded and tried to suppress a laugh, he had always been mistaken as a she, ever since he could remember. He smiled and whispered into Kenshin's ear. "I'm not a girl." He walked away and saw Kenshin turn bright red. "Hehe, but you want me to be, I can be."

"ORO!" the former Samurai's eyes widened as the cross-dresser took the finished food out into the dinning area and called everyone to dinner.

He and Kaoru were staring at each other and were eating quite slowly. Kenshin gulped hoping this did not lead to having to break up a girl fight, or whatever. "So, Kamatari-dono, where are you staying?"

"Um…I don't know, Chou hasn't really given me a good home yet," the crossdresser looked up into the air and smiled at him.

Blushing still, Kenshin sighed, not sure how to take this further. "If Kaoru-dono won't mind, you can stay the night with us. I'm sure that Chou will be worried about you and it is the best thing to stay in one place."

Kamatari giggled and hugged Kenshin tightly. "THANK YOU!" His grip was tight and though Kenshin wished it was a woman hugging him instead of a gender confused person, he nodded. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"WHAT NO WAY!" Kaoru finally spoke up and pulled the former Samurai from Kamatari's grasp.

Kamatari sighed and set his clothes out, he had borrowed some of Kenshin's sleeping clothes and was in it, he looked over and saw Kenshin walking into the room. He unrolled their beds and giggled putting them side by side. "You know, most people don't let me in the same room with people I like," Kamatari whispered.

I can imagine why, the Samurai wanted to say, but was being polite and sat down on his bed. He hoped during that night that Kamatari did not get any bright ideas, he had enough excitement for one night. He lay down on his back and looked up at the ceiling feeling exhausted. "Kenshin, I have a question," Kamatari looked up at the ceiling. "Was what Chou said true, that Shishio-sama wanted us to live normal lives?"

"He would have rather you died, Kamatari-dono, I don't think he cared at all for your feelings," Kenshin whispered honestly, he knew it was the right thing to say.

"I see, it doesn't make me angry, it is sad that he thought that way," turning to look away from him, Kamatari's eyes filled with tears. "In truth, I always thought he really liked that bitch, Yumi more than me, he just put up with me, that's all. Chou said that I shouldn't think like that, but he wants me living in my own little fantasy world."

"It might be safer for you, but it isn't healthy, Kamatari," Kenshin looked over at him and the other just smiled at him.

I really do like this one more so that Shishio, he really listens to me, it is a shame that Kaoru likes him. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Kaoru rolled from side to side, her eyes were on the door to Kenshin's room, she heard a muffled sound and ran up to the door and realized they were talking. "You know, Kaoru must really like you," Kamatari sounded sad. "It must be nice to have a girl who is willing to love you no matter what you do."

"If you tried really hard, I'm sure someone will like you," Kenshin was telling him.

"I really doubt it."

It sounds as if they are just being friends.

Chou showed up the next morning with Sanosuke huffing and puffing behind him. "Alright, Kamatari, it is time to go, you are annoying these people," the broom headed man yelled into the house, but found Kamatari sitting next to Kenshin talking.

"Do you might, this is a private conversation," Kamatari growled and rolled his eyes. "I swear, when I want to do something alone, you treat me like I'm a small child."

"Well, you're a gender confused person what do I know, now come on! If that Saitou guy sees you, you're going right back to prison, I don't care what I do, I am taking you back to Kyoto."

"No, I want to stay with Kenshin!"

Kenshin blinked and looked at Sanosuke who was shrugging. "I caught the idiot in roughen row thinking that Kamatari was with me. Like I would let her….him, whatever into my house."

"Oro, Kamatari, let me go," Kenshin found he was being pulled along with Kamatari toward the door.

"I LOVE HIM!"

"ORO!"

Kaoru walked into the room and was pulling Kenshin back. "I knew it, you were trying to take Kenshin from me!"

"THAT HURTS!" Kenshin whimpered as he was suddenly pulled to Kamatari who was sticking his tongue out as Kaoru and was pulling him along.

"You are not taking Kenshin back to Kyoto, sheesh, let go of him, Kamatari!" Chou was trying to pry Kamatari's arms from around Kenshin's left arm.

"NO!"

"Will someone do something?" Kenshin sat there on the ground as Kamatari was making a bigger scene and Saitou was standing in the shadows trying to keep from laughing. "YOU ARE NO HELP AT ALL!"

Saitou walked over to the two of them and sighed. "Well, I can see that Kaoru has a rival for your attention. Kamatari, let him go, he isn't into what you are into!"

"Saitou, you are so mean, I can teach him to like it," Kamatari sighed letting go enough for Kenshin to slip his arm free. "Besides, I'm lonely!"

"Join the club, now go home!" Saitou pointed toward the trainstation. "I swear you're a brat!"

That was when Kenshin was about to run when he was caught by a chain. "KAMATARI!"

This was going to be long day.

Kenshin sat on the train staring at the water, he knew for one thing, his foot was bound to Kamatari's chain that was dangling in his hand. He had attempted to untangle it, but sadly, not even Kamatari could undo the knot. "Okay, this is no longer funny," he said before boarding the train and sending word to Kaoru that he was going back to Kyoto to have his foot unbound.

Kamatari giggled and was holding onto his waist now. "Goody, I get company!"

"He's not staying long, we cut the chain and Kenshin goes home," Chou looked angrily out the window. "I swear, I am going to kill you one of these days, Kamatari, one of these days, I'm just going to leave you to fend for yourself, and then what good will that do you?"

In truth a death threat was not really penetrating the mind of Kamatari who was holding onto Kenshin tightly and had fallen asleep. "MY LOVE!"

"Someone get him away from me!" Kenshin whispered wishing he had not taken the vow not to kill anyone. What was worse was that Hiko was going to see this and have a good laugh because that was the only person that Chou and Kamatari knew who could cut the chain without hurting someone. "Seppuku is looking awfully good right now."

"Don't you dare, I want my little Kenshin alive!" Kamatari giggled snuggling closer.

The train arrived in Kyoto around the evening and in truth, it was quite a sight to see Kenshin having his foot chained walking up to the Aoiya and seeing the looks that Aoishi and Misao were giving him. "Don't laugh," he whispered and walked into a room as Kamatari giggled tying the chain about his wrist so that he could have an excuse to sleep in the same room as Kenshin. This of course worked and the former samurai groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Honjo Kamatari falls for Kenshin: A Rurouni Kenshin Comedy

Part 2: I Love Kaoru

Kenshin rolled onto his back, then onto his side, no matter how moved, the chain on his ankle was painful. He sighed and sat up, he walked to a corner of the room and attempted to sleep sitting up, he groaned when no even that would work. Kamatari was sitting on the futon looking at him worriedly. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know what I was doing," Kamatari whispered and looked upset. "How about I help you."

"I got enough help from you," Kenshin whispered feeling groggy, that was when he noticed Kamatari taking out something and opening it. "What is that?"

"Takes down irritations of the skin, my sister used to use it when I tried to turn myself into a girl," Kamatari whispered and wiped the stuffed onto the sores on Kenshin's ankles. "This should ease the swelling at little."

Kenshin woke and found Kamatari had pulled him into his bed, he sighed wondering what happened. Was I raped? He turned to see Kamatari had taken up Kenshin's futon and was sleeping soundly. "Oro?"

"I didn't do anything to you, don't worry, I would only do anything if you wanted it." Kamatari was smiling at him. "I just thought you were cold, so don't worry about a thing."

Walking out of the room, Chou was giving them looks, "Okay, now let's get to Hiko's before someone else thinks Kenshin is gay or something," he put his hands on his hips and started to pack up some spare food.

"Alright, I just hope Master Hiko isn't going to have a laugh at this."

Walking up to the mountain was a bit much, Kenshin's ankle was still sore from the chain and it started to bleed. Kamatari wouldn't have him move wounded and thought it would attract dangerous things toward them. He bound Kenshin's foot in a cloth and Kenshin had to limp a little. He found that this was even more painful and realized that chain was digging into the skin and if they didn't get it unbound, he would lose his foot.

They made it to the hut and found Hiko standing waiting for them. Next to him was Misao who was looking rather unnerved that Kamatari was now carrying Kenshin. "So, what the hell happened to you?" Hiko looked calm.

Kamatari explained what he had done and Hiko finally looked shocked and then assumed. "Kamatari, you do realize that Kenshin is in love with Kaoru, right?"

The cross-dressing fighter nodded his head sadly and didn't say much. "You just thought that Kenshin was like you, didn't you?" Chou blinked as Kenshin's ankle was finally free from the chain, but infection had set in.

Kenshin groaned a little feeling the cold water from the spring near the house going down over his foot, he turned to see people talking to Kamatari who was crying. He really is like a girl, he noticed something weird, he knew what if felt like to be backed into a corner. "Kamatari-dono made a mistake, it isn't his fault, it could happen to anyone, so don't be so angry with him. I'm not."

It was still not going to do much good, Kamatari was upset though, he really wanted Kenshin for himself. He giggled though in his mind that he was close to making Kenshin his, if he could only get the sympathy he needed from his former enemy.

Hiko sighed and took Kenshin into the hut. "I have to warn you about him, Kamatari may seem gentle and kind at times, but remember he used to work for Shishio. Right now his emotions are in turmoil and he feels you are his only link. Don't let him take advantage of you."

"Master, I know how to handle him," Kenshin smiled.

"No, you don't, Kamatari latches onto someone he likes and tries to steal them from the people who love them the most. Chou takes care of him like a big brother, he doesn't give Kamatari the affection he craves. So when he heard that you defeated Shishio, he wanted to see you and then it looks like he fell in love."

Limping back to the Aoiya, Kenshin felt though still that Kamatari must have been devastated that he could not give him what he wanted. "Are you upset, Kamatari-dono?"

"Nope, not really, by now, I'm used to this rejection," the other responded, sitting down in the dinning area of the Aoiya, he looked out the window. "You know it was the strange the first time I let a man have me, being 12 I suppose that is too young now." Turning his head, he smiled a little like a girl. "Sorry, that's embarrassing, you know, I really thought that I met someone just like me, you seem so much like…"

Kenshin blinked and looked away. "Kamatari-dono, I'm not like that, even when during the Bakumatsu the first time doing it, was with a man, but it was more out of force, I was raped."

"I'm sorry, that is horrible to have happen," the other gave a cry. "I promised that I would only give the person I love pleasure because he wanted it from me, I would never force him. I want him to love me."

"That is very noble," Kenshin got up as dinner was brought up to them and they sat there eating quietly.

Kamatari sat in his room the next morning and turned to look over at Kenshin, he wondered if it would hurt him. He reached over and kissed Kenshin on the lips lightly and smiled putting the blanket over his shoulders. You truly are adorable when you're asleep, hard to believe you were once a heartless murderer, he thought and turned to see the door open and saw Aoishi standing in the hall. "He loves Kaoru, not you," he whispered.

"I know that, but I love him too, can't he have both," Kamatari whispered and go up, he turned his head to look at Kenshin who was still sleeping. "I will do anything for Kenshin, now that I know he is nothing like Lord Shishio."

"Shishio didn't care about you at all, all he wanted was for you and your friends to die, don't you realize that?"

"I know that, Kenshin told me that already. I don't care, I want to stay with Kenshin no matter what."

There was the sound of someone waking in another room and Aoishi was gone to tend to that person. Sitting there still Kamatari turned to look back at Kenshin and sighed remembering that someone had done something to the person he loved.

1864

Don't cry, Kenshin told himself as he washed himself, his body ached, but somehow he managed to get back to the inn. He ran into his room and slammed the door, the attendants wondered what the matter was, he would not let them see him. He lay on the futon and buried his head, he knew why his body hurt, he knew who had done it, but he could not say why or how.

He walked from his room and saw Yoshida, another one of the assassins looking at him. "What is wrong, you look like something a cat dragged in?"

He went back into his room and shut the door.

"Deflowering Katsura's favorite was easy, the boy is so trusting," said one of the men down the hall, he knew who the person was, it was Goru who had done it.

Kenshin wept more as he hid in his room, he wanted to die, he wanted to commit seppuku for what happened to his body. Yoshida who had always listened to him walked into the room. "So that is what happened? You should tell Katsura that someone took advantage of you."

Being only fourteen, Kenshin did not know who to trust, he stared out the window of his room and shook his head. "But he will just do it again to someone else, Katsura can't stop him."

"Yes he can, Kenshin, listen to me, your virginity was special to you, Goru had no right to take it from you."

"No, I deserved it, I trusted him," Kenshin whispered and went back to his room and tried to put on a stone face.

1878

Memories of the rape were still in Kenshin's mind, he remembered that it took Tomoe a long time to keep him from thinking on it. Now that Kamatari was around, the whole concept of it was back in Kenshin's mind, he had shivered and was afraid of what would happen. What if I do like it? Kenshin sat there in his room, his eyes on the window. What if I don't love Kaoru-dono like I think I do?

"Kenshin, I'm sorry, I must seem really stupid to you," Kamatari was sitting next to him, his hands were folded in his lap.

"No, you're not, I'm just not sure how to handle this problem we have. You are not going to simply leave, that you are not. I don't want to hurt your feelings either," Kenshin whispered to him and blinked.

"I don't care if you hurt my feelings; you should just speak about how you feel about it and then just leave it at that."

"Kamatari-dono, that is not how it works, if you love someone, you tell them that you love them, even if the person does not feel that way toward you. In truth, I care deeply for Kaoru-dono, that I know I do. Seesha will do anything for her, that he must," he whispered and noticed Kamatari took his hands into his.

"Then you don't know if you love her or not, caring and loving is not always the same thing. You have to know what your heart tells you."

Kenshin fell backward onto the floor staring up at the ceiling, his feelings were conflicted as Kamatari rolled onto his side and looked at him. "You know, the first time you admit something is always the hardest, I don't want to rush you into something that I know you will feel hurt afterward."

Kenshin walked out of his room the next morning, his gi was wrinkled, he noticed it in the mirror and then tried to fix it. Did I enjoy what Kamatari did? He thought about it, but in truth, the advice worked, he did feel better, even though he fought to sleep only to have himself woken by Kamatari too early in the morning. "Now I should tell Kaoru-dono how I feel," he whispered.

"Good, then you will love her forever," Kamatari did not seem hurt in the least, he put his hands on the door frame and leaned on it.

The advice was to just go up to Kaoru and tell her everything that was in Kenshin's heart, that was the decision, even though it took a gay guy to push it out of him. They walked to the train station and found that Saitou was bringing Kaoru out of a train. Kenshin's eyes were wide and he rushed to help her, she smiled at him.

Walking back to the Aoiya, Kenshin and Kamatari took a few minutes to prepare for what was going to be the longest moment of Kenshin's life. "Just try what you did to me when we rehearsed, this should be a piece of cake," Kamatari giggled his hands wiggled into the obi's knot to make sure it was tight.

Kenshin fidgeted a little, he was nervous, his sakabatou was to remain in the bedroom until then. He felt rather unsure of himself without. "You don't need it to ask the person you love this," Katamari had said this as they prepared, but in a sense Kenshin was not sure why he allowed Kamatari to pick out the gi at all. "Blue is really your better color."

Walking out of the room, Kenshin went up to Kaoru's room and knocked on it. "Come in," he heard her voice and blushed a little as Kamatari pushed him into the room and shut the door.

"Kaoru-dono, er…this one wishes to say something in prefect honesty, that he does," he muttered trying to keep from feeling his body trembling. "I, I really do care for you more and more that I know you, and I would die if anything were to happen to you. So this one is trying to say that he truly loves you and it would be an honor if you would marry me."

Kaoru's face was bright, she couldn't believe it, all this time in Kyoto, Kenshin and Kamatari were not doing what she feared. Her arms flew around him and held him tightly, her eyes filling with tears. "Kenshin, YES!"

This was the simplest of all things that Katamari wanted to see, but in truth, he wanted Kenshin for himself. He sighed and leaned against the door to the room watching them. "So this was what you and him were planning from the beginning, you were not seeking his bed," Chou gasped when he looked at his friend.

"Nope, I knew he was in love her, he just did not know how to express it to her, so I kind of gave him a push in the right direction. You know, that Sanosuke guy is pretty damn cute, I might try him."

Chou started to laugh. "Come on, you know that he's not your type."


End file.
